


flirting (wasn't flirting)

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Series: love-drunk waiting on a miracle [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, No Fear Entities (The Magnus Archives), Polyamorous Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Pre-Relationship, S1 Polycule, archive polycule, polychives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Summary: Tim Stoker created a new group chat: best friends clubTim Stoker added three numbers
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: love-drunk waiting on a miracle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	flirting (wasn't flirting)

**Author's Note:**

> it's polychives time! this series is going to be developing relationships with no entities cause the archive staff deserve to be happy :)

**Tim Stoker created a new group chat: best friends club**

**Tim Stoker added three numbers**

**Jonathan Sims 6:04 p.m.**

_ We’re not all best friends  _

**Tim Stoker 6:04 p.m.**

_ we will be _

**Jonathan Sims 6:05 p.m.**

_ Really Tim, will we? Tim Stoker, trying to make everyone friends - who would’ve thought _

**Sasha James 6:05 p.m.**

_ Oh my god did jon just make a joke _

**Jonathan Sims 6:06 p.m.**

_ I can make jokes. And I’ve known Tim for four years. _

**Sasha James 6:06 p.m.**

_ tim you have to tell me how to make friends with jon _

**6:07 p.m.**

_ no offense jon but you are a prickly cactus of a person _

**Jonathan Sims 6:07 p.m.**

_ Thanks.  _

**Tim Stoker 6:08 p.m.**

_ jonis nice too, just have to get past, you know. the spikes.  _

**Jonathan Sims 6:08 p.m.**

_ Tim Stoker, ever the flatterer.  _

**Sasha James 6:09 p.m.**

_ oh my god another joke _

**Jonathan Sims 6:09 p.m.**

_ I’m leaving to go finish work.  _

**Tim Stoker 6:09 p.m.**

_ cya boss _

**Martin Blackwood 6:10 p.m.**

_ what did I just witness _

**6:10 p.m.**

_ jonathan sims making a joke _

**6:11 p.m.**

_ tim this is like a whole different side of him _

**Sasha James 6:12 p.m.**

_ yeah what is this magic _

**Tim Stoker 6:12 p.m.**

_ that’s what happens when you know him for four years and you got the stoker charm :) _

**6:13 p.m.**

_ sucks for you _

**Sasha James 6:14 p.m.**

_ oh yes and i’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact we’ve known him for a month _

**Martin Blackwood 6:15 p.m.**

_ and in all that time have had maybe one conversation a week with him _

**6:15 p.m.**

_ and i mean conversations not him telling us off for not working or snapping at us _

**Tim Stoker 6:15 p.m.**

_ hey not my fault you didn’t know him in research _

**Sasha James 6:15 p.m.**

_ oh yeah i was just busy getting cursed in artifact storage  _

**Tim Stoker 6:16 p.m.**

_ still not my fault _

**Sasha James 6:16 p.m.**

_ tim i mean this in the most loving way but you are an asshole _

**Tim Stoker 6:16 p.m.**

_ an asshole who knows jonathan sims better than both of you _

**Sasha James 6:17 p.m.**

_ like i said _

**Tim Stoker 6:17 p.m.**

_ :) _

**Tim Stoker 6:20 p.m.**

_ so what’s everyone’s chat names gonna be _

**6:20 p.m.**

_ these are absolutely necessary _

**6:20 p.m.**

_ martin i deem you marto  _

**“Tim Stoker” changed “Martin Blackwood” to “Marto”**

**Marto 6:21 p.m.**

_ is this really necessary _

**“Sasha James” changed “Tim Stoker” to “the hot one”**

**Sasha James 6:22 p.m.**

_ yes it is _

**the hot one 6:23 p.m.**

_ aw sasha i’m flattered _

**Sasha James 6:23 p.m.**

_ you’re welcome :) _

**“the hot one” changed “Sasha James” to “the pretty one”**

**the pretty one 6:24 p.m.**

_ aw tim i’m flattered _

**the hot one 6:24 p.m.**

_ :) _

**6:25 p.m.**

_ wait so what’s martin then _

**Marto 6:26 p.m.**

_ please don’t  _

**the pretty one 6:26 p.m.**

_ the cute one _

**the hot one 6:27 p.m.**

_ no that’s jon _

**Jonathan Sims 6:27 p.m.**

_ I am not cute.  _

**Marto, the hot one,** and **the pretty one** are typing…

**the hot one 6:28 p.m.**

_ yeah gonna have to disagree with you on that one boss _

**Marto 6:28 p.m.**

_ you’re adorable _

**the pretty one 6:29 p.m.**

_ rip jon you’re outvoted  _

**“the hot one”** changed **“Jonathan Sims”** to **“the cute one”**

**“the cute one”** changed  **“the cute one”** to  **“Jon”**

**“the hot one”** changed  **“Jon”** to  **“the cute one”**

**the cute one 6:32 p.m.**

_ I resent this.  _

**the hot one 6:32 p.m.**

_ fight me all you want boss _

**6:32 p.m.**

_ you work fast but my hands work faster  _

**the cute one 6:33 p.m.**

_ Fine.  _

**“the hot one”** changed  **“Marto”** to  **“the best one”**

**the best one 6:34 p.m.**

_ i’m really not _

**the pretty one 6:34 p.m.**

_ don’t fight it martin _

**the hot one 6:35 p.m.**

👆

**the pretty one 6:35 p.m.**

_ tim will forcibly assign you whatever name he wants _

**the best one 6:35 p.m.**

_ what about you _

**6:35 p.m.**

_ he didn’t forcibly assign you anything _

**the pretty one 6:36 p.m.**

_ he’s too intimidated by me  _

**the hot one 6:36 p.m.**

_ yeah  _ 😔

**6:36 p.m.**

_ you’re nicknamed the pretty one for a reason _

**the pretty one 6:37 p.m.**

_ i know :) _

**the best one 6:37 p.m.**

_ did jon say he was going back to work _

**6:37 p.m.**

_ jon it’s almost 7 pm why are you still at work _

**the hot one 6:37 p.m.**

_ martin do you think he’ll listen to you _

**6:38 p.m.**

_ he stays at work for unreasonable hours since his promotion _

**6:38 p.m.**

_ it’s a Thing now _

**the best one 6:39 p.m.**

_ i don’t like it  _

**the pretty one 6:39 p.m.**

🗞 _ jon you’re being bapped for working too long _

**the hot one 6:40 p.m.**

_ he probably won’t get that _

**the pretty one 6:40 p.m.**

_ yeah you’re right _

**6:41 p.m.**

_ well, unlike some people, i am going to go make dinner and relax _

**the best one 6:41 p.m.**

_ making tea rn :) _

**the hot one 6:41 p.m.**

_ of course you are _

**6:42 p.m.**

_ i am going to go watch many hours of netflix _

**6:42 p.m.**

_ considerably tea-less _

**the best one 6:43 p.m.**

_ bye and gn in advance _

**the pretty one 6:43 p.m.**

_ gn! _


End file.
